


Stay Out!

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: An unwelcome guest has trespassed Carol and Therese’s apartment.





	Stay Out!

Therese grew alarmed over the sight of a hairy, fat possum crawling out from under the kitchen sink. She watched Carol drop her raspberry crumble bar down on its napkin at the table before grabbing the broom by the handle and whisking the animal away towards the front door. Pulling the knob open, she swept the possum back outdoors, watching the critter sluggishly crawl from the door mat and disappearing into the chilly fall night.

“Didn’t expect we have company,” she said, bringing the broom back towards the supply closet. She combed her fingers nervously through her blonde hair before taking a deep breath and returning to her dessert.

Therese made no response as she held the knitted wool blanket tighter around her before continuing doing the dishes.


End file.
